Rare Moments of Emotion
by Mels Wolf
Summary: Isabella, the new janitor of Smith's Grove, wasn't scared when she first saw Michael Myers... She was excited. What new emotions will this girl make Michael feel? Rated T, foul language. One-shot, possible story later on.


I walked down the halls of Smith's Grove for the first time, My shaggy brown bangs covered my eyes, and the back end was put into a bun. My janitor suit seemed so baggy on me, since I was small. I was only five-feet, give or take an inch or so, so the pants of my janitor suit was extremely baggy and phunky looking.

I was walking with Mr. Yung, an old Chinese man who would soon retire from being a janitor at Smith's Grove in just three months. There wasn't too many janitors here, and it wasn't exactly the easiest place to get a job at, janitor or doctor, but they seemed ready to hire anyone who wanted to become a janitor. I had to know why.

"So..." I said, trying to start a conversation with oh-so quiet, if not a tad-bit creepy, Mr. Yung. "Tell me, why were they so ready to hire? I didn't think I would get the job, since I don't have any backround workin' as a janitor, y'know..." I trailed off as I watched Mr. Yung get out his keys, still striding slowly throughout the hallway.

"So, do you know why?" I asked him again. Mr. Yung sighed deeply, yet he didn't seem agrivated.

"You'll see." He spoke in nearly a whisper. Old age was clearly getting to his voice. He slid his fingers over his long, grey beard as he searched for the right key. After finding it, he popped it into the lock and unlocked the door. He quietly said, "Michael, lunch time." Then he motioned for me to go in first, and I did.

At first, I didn't know what to think was more amazing. The huge man wearing a mask, sitting in his seat in the corner.

Or the wall that was covered in different masks.

I gaped as I slowly spun in a circle and looked around the room at the variety of masks. "Wow..." I said quietly, still spinning. Mr. Yung grabbed my shoulder, possibly annoyed at me.

"Watch." He said simply, but I wasn't paying much attention to him. I noticed that he started putting the chains on this "Michael" person, but I was too captivated by the masks. I slowly walked over to a mask that was painted a light blue with one black line across the eyes. I reached out to touch it, when Mr. Yung had shouted out me. "Don't touch his masks! He doesn't like that!" I quickly spun on my heels so I was facing Mr. Yung.

I looked down at my feet, partially ashamed, partially embarissed. "Sorry." I mumbled. My shaggy brown bangs covered my eyes, and the back end was put into a bun. My janitor suit seemed so baggy on me, since I was small. I was only five-feet, give or take an inch or so, so the pants of my janitor suit was extremely baggy and phunky looking.

I walked over to Mr. Yung, trying to find some way to help. Then I was really suprised. The man named Michael was atleast six-foot-six, he wasn't a skinny six-foot-six, either, he was very bulky, one arm of his was like both my arms put together, if not more. He dark blond hair stopped a little short of being mid-back, his bangs covered his eyes, infact, it covered most of his face, but I could still see some stubble on his chin.

And then it hit me, the reason why Smith's Grove wanted a new janitor so badly. Because no one was sending in application to work here, as a janitor, because it meant you had to handle the infamouse killer. Michael Myers. I understood now the reason, and I thought it was pretty reasonable. But something was a bit... off. Here I was, standing just a foot or so away from a murderer..

And I wasn't even scared.

Infact, I was a bit excited to learn that I would be working with him.

**Three Months Later**

Today would be my first day working alone. Mr. Yung was gone now, hopefully enjoying his retirement, and I was happy for the man, but I was still nervous. I had never tried working with Michael without Mr. Yung's help, which I probably should have, but I didn't. Now I just had to try and see what Michael would do.

I was happy when I thought how Michael had never tried to hurt me during the three months I was here, infact, I think he found me a bit... Curious. Every now and then when I asked him about his masks, he would slightly tilt his head to the side. Or when I would start humming an old lullabye, he would stare at me. I even gave him a nickname, which I don't think he ever minded, really. He never tried to choke me or shove scotch tape down my throat everytime I called him it, so I assumed he was okay with it.

I couldn't help but smile as I finally got to his room - I had to keep myself from skipping with job, I still had to act _somewhat _professional. I got out the key and unlocked his door. I stashed the keys back in my pocket and calmy (somewhat) walked in. I smiled at the site of him, making another mask in the corner of his room.

"Hi, Mikey!" I said joyfully, walking over to him. "Mr. Yung retired today, so it'll just be me on the job now. I got out the chains I was carrying. "Okay..." I said, holding them up. I smiled at Mikey, hoping he would get the drift and hold out his arms. He didn't. He simply stared at me through the first mask I ever really noticed. The blue one with a black line across the eye-holes.

I sighed. "C'mon, Mikey, ya want food, dont'cha?" I said, slightly raddling the chains. I wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but I wasn't about to let him call all the shots. I huffed, put my hands on my hips, and told him sternly, "Michael, you listen up good, just `cause Mr. Yung ain't here, does not mean you are gonna be bullyin' me around, ya hear that mister?"

I stood there, infront of Michael, for at least a minute, but it felt like eternity. Finally, I saw something that changed. His eyes now held an emotion I've never seen from him before. _Amusement_. I gaped at him.

"Y-y-you... You think I'm playing here Michael?" I yelled, a bit shocked that he was amused, a bit mad to. "I'm not playing!" I tried to stand my ground, but thats a hard thing to do when a six-foot-six man stands up, making you look like a little runt. _Holy crap, I barely make it to his chest!_ I thought, bewildered. I stared up in his eyes again, they still held amusement. I huffed, trying to not get so annoyed. He raised his arms a little, letting me put the chains around them. After, I put the chains around his feet.

"Alright," I said. "Now, lets go."

I tried to make quick strides to the lunch room, but they were more like little-bitty steps for Michael. The whole time I held on to his chains, not in fear of him suddenly running - he could just drag me with him - but in fear of him just.. Disspearing. I needed Michael, he didn't know this, but being around him was calming.

Mr. Yung probably caught on to that.

**One Year Later**

"It's your fault!" I yelled at Michael through the door. I was pissed. "You just HAD to go and kill that nurse, and now the Boss don't think I can walk you down the halls safely! He's giving me a... a... a HELPER!" I spat out the word as if it was venom. "I gotta take care of this new guy now! You haven't met him Mikey, he's horrible! He's crude! He's perverted, I swear, he undresses me with his eyes every time he sees me!" My face was red with anger and tears were daring to spill over. The part that I really hated was how badly he spoke of Mikey, but I wasn't about to tell Mikey that.

Michael stood there, his back turned towards me. "Don't ignore me!" I yelled at him. I may have been making a scene, but damnit I was mad! I rubbed my eyes with my hands, trying hard to not cry, and I sniffed back any runny snot. "The guys horrible Mikey... Horrible."

I dreaded waking up in the morning. It meant I had to go see that jerk again, the perverted bastard. I stalked down the hall, hoping the new janitor wouldn't find me. Sadly, he had.

"Why, if it ain't the lady-janitor!" He said, looking me up and down. He rested his eyes on my breasts, and I was thankful my janitor suit covered them up properly.

"Hello, Maynard." I said bitterly, turning my back on him and walking down the hallway towards Mikey.

"Aww, c'mon, babe, you can call me Roy." He said, walking faster to catch up to me.

I unlocked Michael's door, ready to say, "Wake up, Mikey," when the Maynard decided to take charge.

"Hey, asshole, it's mornin', wake the fuck up!" He shouted, slamming the door behind us. I glared at the man.

Michael was already up, and didn't bother to turn around from his desk with paint on it.

"Alright, pus-"

"I got this!" I yelled at Maynard, who glared at me. He mumbled something, but I wasn't too sure what. Maynard leaned against the door, waiting for me. I got Michael into his arm chains, and then I bent down to get his legs chained up.

"Mm," he said, "fine ass." My eyes grew with shock, I quickly got and and twirled around. I didn't know what to say, so I only glared at him. He smirked. I sighed, then started to lead Michael out of the room.

Halfway down the hallway, Maynard had started up again. "So, tell me straight up, Isabella, why'd they let someone as young like you to be a janitor?"

"Huh?" I asked, slightly suprised by the question.

He laughed, which made me cringe a bit. "Oh, come on! They don't let just anyone work at a sanitarium! Even if its just a janitor! So tell me, you fuck the Boss or something? That it?" I stopped dead in my tracks. I quickly turned to my side, where Maynard was, and slammed my fist into his face.

"Watch what you say!" I shouted at him as he stumbled backwards, eventually hitting the wall. He look at me in shock, then anger. _Oh, crap._ I thought. Maynard quickly walked over to me, raised his fist, and swung. I closed my and put my hands up to block my face, and walked backwards a little, hoping he would miss.

Then I heard the rattling of metal chains around my ears, and I had bumped into the wall. I had waited to get hit, but instead, I heard the yelling of Maynard. I quickly opened my eyes.

I had my back up against Michael's chest, and both his arms were at each side of my head, with me inbetween. He was slightly leaning over, thanks to his height which made me feel even more pinned up against him. And then I noticed he had Maynard's arm in one of his hands, crushing it. Blood ran down Maynard's hand as the crackling of his bones started. He yelled in pain, trying to pry Michael's hand off using his non-crushed hand.

Once registering everything, I put my hand ontop of Michael's. "Mikey, that's enough." I said. "Mikey, enough!" And Mikey let go. Maynard clutched his hand and howled in pain. Then he glared up at me, and then did a funny thing.

He fainted. I assumed it was because of the blood loss, but it was weird to see. I had never seen someone just drop to the floor like that.

Suddenly Michael rapped his arms around me, my back still up against his chest, but he twirled me around so I wasn't facing Maynard anymore. His grip around me was iron-proof. "Mikey..." I said, still trying to breathe, even though he was nearly choking me. "Mikey, let me go." I stuggled the words out of my mouth, mostly because he was nearly choking me... And also, because I didn't really want him to let me go.

Michael tilted my head so I was looking at him. His eyes bore an apologetic look, another emotion I had never seen before. I couldn't help but laughed a little.

"If you care so much, then don't kill a nurse next time." I lead Michael back to his room, but this time I lead him, holding his hand, instead of the chains. It was obvious there would be no lunch today, Maynard would make sure of that when he woke up.

When we reached the door, I got on my tiptoes and pulled Michael's head down by pulling on his hair. I then kissed him on the mask's cheek. Suprise filled his eyes.

I giggled a little. That was an emotion I rarely saw, and I loved to see it, nearly as much as amusement.


End file.
